


In His Kiss

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e04 Duet, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura admits to Carson that the infamous kiss was not all from her, but from Rodney too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ **mcbeckchallenge** Missing scenes prompt #8 Duet

When he kissed her it didn't feel right. Her lips were too soft, too...wrong. When he kissed her he couldn't help but think of another pair of lips; firmer, demanding lips with a rough slide of bristle prickling at his skin. He thought of powerful biceps, strong fingers digging into his lapels and dragging him forward as he was kissed forcefully, demandingly.

Laura had insisted that she had been the driving force behind that kiss; that she had utilized Rodney's body, used his strength to show Carson how much she wanted him. Yet, her kisses now were not as full of the same passion, were not so searing and all-consuming. They were still good kisses but he could feel a fundamental difference between simple lust and the desperation and need in that Rodney kiss. It wasn't a matter of physical strength for Laura was no soft and simpering woman; she was powerful, agile, domineering and...loud. She could be as abrasive as Rodney but lacked his quick mind and boyish enthusiasm.

Although days had passed since that kiss, he felt guilty every time he held Laura in his arms because he wanted Rodney's strong arms and Rodney's demanding kiss.

"Carson?"

"Hmm, love?" He rolled his head to the side and smiled softly at Laura, who had leaned up on one elbow to look at him. She smiled gently, reaching out to cup his cheek in one soft palm.

"I'm rotating back to Earth."

"What..?" He sat up and stared at her. "But I thought you'd put in to stay?"

Her grin became a little wry. "I like you, Carson. I like you a lot and it's been fun..." She wrinkled up her nose as if a little uncomfortable with what to say next so Carson prompted her.

"But?"

A heavy sigh. "But I wasn't the only one kissing you that day."

"Rodney..?"

"I couldn't read his thoughts but I could read his body. That kiss wasn't just a possible last chance for me; it was for him too. I wanted to thank him for risking his own life to save me when he could have simply let me fade away." She patted Carson on the cheek lightly and sighed. "You're so sweet, Carson, but it's Rodney you want and need."

He watched as she gathered up her clothes and dressed quickly, blowing him a kiss before leaving his quarters; the door closed silently behind her, abandoning Carson to his thoughts. When he examined them carefully, he realized quickly enough that he wasn't particularly upset to see Laura go. Oh, he really liked the lass but there had never been any of that breathless, _this is the one_ feeling that his mother had described upon meeting his father. They'd never been a sense of Laura being the one he would marry and grow old with, no matter how much he'd enjoyed her company both in and out of bed. Plus it explained why he had never taken a second glance at her before she'd inhabited Rodney's body.

Oh Rodney, he thought as he lay back down, feeling that sweet clench in his chest that he might have attributed to heart-burn had it not occurred only when he was thinking of Rodney. Tomorrow, he decided, taking a deep breath. Tomorrow he would think of a way to let his friend know that his feelings were returned in full. With someone as simple and yet as complex as Rodney, that would be a challenge indeed, but Carson knew in his heart that the end result would be worth it.

END

-


End file.
